Never Underestimate a Girl
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Derek grumbled something incoherently and closed his eyes.  I smiled in victory. [Dasey][Songfic ONESHOT]


A/N: Okay, so be nice because this is my first LWD fic. If it's horrible, tell me obviously, but do it constructively and give me ways to improve it if you could. I'm going to tell you right now, THE CHARACTERS ARE ALIGHTLY OOC. I realize that and I'll try to make them more IC in my next fic, promise. This is a songfic ONESHOT.  
Song: _'Never Underestimate a Girl'_ by Vanessa Anne Hudgens

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Never Underestimate a Girl**

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
__She knows...She can  
__I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants?  
__What boy...could stand...a chance?_

"KIDS! DINNER!" mom called up the stairs to us. I wiped my face on the towel I had on the back of my desk chair and went to leave my room. I had been working out so I was dressed in work-out shorts and a tank. As I exited my room I ran into Derek and glared at him. He smirked in return and I let out an aggravated sigh before descending the stairs. We took our normal seats and loaded our plates.

As I began to eat, I felt a foot on my ankle. I tried to kick it away thinking someone, most likely Derek, had misplaced their foot. The foot persisted and continued its trip up my leg. I jumped a bit and choked on my water.

"Casey, are you okay?" my mom asked concernedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I responded and glanced at Derek who was sitting, eating normally with a smirk plastered to his face. He looked up at me and I gave him a questioning glance and in return he simply smirked wider and glided his foot up to my knee and back down. I shuddered and tried to continue eating.

I suppressed a groan as his foot traveled higher and closed my eyes in ecstasy. Derek notices this and moves his foot even higher, to my inner thigh. I attempt to close my legs, but he's reached his destination and is now teasing me mercilessly as I try my damnedest to hold back the moan forming in the back of my throat.

Two can play at this game.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
__She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_Never underestimate a girl  
__Gets anything she wants  
__She's never gonna stop  
__(You know it...we know it)  
__Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
__The world is in her hands_

I place my hand under the table and on his foot. I sort of massage it and then push it back down to the floor. I see Derek's eyes close a second and then flicker to mine before continuing to eat.

Before he can attempt his assault again, I lift my foot and rub it against his calf. I stroke it, up and down, a couple times before Derek throws down his fork and lolls his head back.

"Derek?" George questions and I remove my foot.

"Just, taking a break for a minute. I just remembered a project that's due soon," he lied.

As he resumed eating, he also lifted his foot once again and immediately went for my center. He jabbed his big toe directly into me and I gasped in pleasure and surprise.

"Casey, what is going on?" my mom demanded.

"R-really mom, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind with finals and I keep remembering things I need to do," I replied quite easily and shove Derek's foot away from me as he chuckles quietly.

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
__Boys have it good  
__But girls have it better... (Watch out)  
__Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not_

I retaliated by placing my foot between his legs where I could feel his arousal. I smirked and stroked it with my toe lightly. Derek grumbled something incoherently and closed his eyes. I smiled in victory.

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
__She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
__Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_Never underestimate a girl  
__Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
__(You know it...we know it)  
__Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

"May I be excused?" I asked politely and got up.

"Of course," my mom smiled and I took my plate into the kitchen.

I swayed my hips a little extra feeling Derek's eyes on me the whole time I was walking to the stairs. I heard him excuse himself as well and jog up the stairs. By this time I was in my room about to close the door before Derek barged in and pushed me up against the door.

"What the hell Case?" he hisses.

"What's the matter bro?" I lean up to whisper in his ear, "Not satisfied?"

"You know damn well the answer to that question."

"That I do," I smirked at him.

I ran my hands down his chest to his belt loops and tugged a bit on his hips, "Why did you start that at dinner?" I asked him seriously.

He smirks, "Because I wanted you. You kill me walking around in those work-out suits," he confesses and I smile a smile that most likely looks evil.

"I know," I state and pull his body flush against mine as I crash my lips to his.

_She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
__Don't try to win the game  
__You're only gonna lose  
__Now girls you know we got it  
__Got it goin on  
__We've been tryin to tell them all along  
__Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice_

I pulled away and switch our positions, shoving him against my door, away from me, "Never underestimate a girl."

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
__(You know it...we know it)  
__Never underestimate a girl  
__She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

I open the door and shove him out, his face showing shock and confusion. I simply smile at him, close the door, and go back to working out.

He should have never underestimated me.

--

A/N: Okay, so please do not murder me. This is my first LWD fic and I am so worried that it's horrible. I normally write Gilmore Girl fics, but I decided to try something new. Tell me what you think!


End file.
